lotrminecraftmodfandomcom-20200222-history
Balrog
|rideable = No |spawn = Utumno (fire level only) |drops = Coal, Flame of Udun, Utumno weapons, Balrog whip |attack strength = Whip 5, Battleaxe 7, Warhammer 7.5, Sword 5.5 |eats = Nothing |added in = 21 }} Origins Originally, Balrogs were Maiar that were later persuaded by Melkor before the Awakening of the Elves. They dwelt first in Utumno, but after their master's defeat during the War for Sake of the Elves, the Balrogs and other creatures in Melkor's service escaped and went to Angband. Spawning Balrogs spawn in the deep fire level of Utumno and are quite powerful. They are immune to fire and some of them spawn with a Balrog whip. They also may spawn with Utumno swords or hammers (see Utumno equipment). Balrogs are aligned with the Utumno faction and cannot be hired. Killing a Balrog earns you the achievement "Balrog Slayer" and the title "Balrog Slayer". Behaviour Balrogs attack every faction except for their own. They also set blocks around themselves on fire, so if in creative mode, don't spawn them in any flammable structure unless you want them to cause some major damage. In Utumno, their fires will also replace nearby non-Utumno blocks, so be careful when building there. As far as this mod goes (the issue is highly debatable in Tolkien's writings), Balrogs have wings but have not been seen to fly. Balrog wings can be disabled in the configuration. It should be noted, however, that Balrogs are incapable of damaging swans, and that swans will deal of damage per hit to a Balrog. This is rather difficult to make happen in practice, however, unless you have the patience to lead a group of swans all the way from Swanfleet or Dor-en-Ernil to Utumno. The Balrogs are the only mobs to attack the Grey Wanderer, in reference to the duel between Gandalf and the Durin's bane. However, this event is too rare to naturally happen and can be considered as an easter egg. Combat As any hired troops that you may have probably won't be able to enter Utumno (unless you push them into the Pit one by one), you will be by yourself in this fight. If you really want help, the best option is to do this with another player. When you are near a balrog, your vision darkens similar to the effect of Barrow Wights but without your field of vision being altered. Here are some useful tips: * Bring Fire Protection armour or Fire Resistance potions (red Ent-draught also gives Fire Resistance). * Have a strong ranged weapon. Don't use termites, as they deal no damage to Balrogs. * Bring blocks to get above the Balrog (fire proof blocks) Note that the Balrog will continuously heal itself by as long as it is hurt. It is therefore prudent to defeat the Balrog as quickly as possible, meaning that the player should take only a little time (if any at all) to rest or heal. * Or, if you feel like seeing a Balrog battle a swan, bring a bunch of swans. If that kinda thing catches your fancy. Drops Balrogs will always drop Flame of Udûn and also have a chance of dropping coal or their equipped weapons, which could either be a piece of Utumno equipment or a Balrog whip. These can be contained in a pouch as well. History Years of the Trees The Balrogs were lesser Maiar, corrupted by the Dark Lord, and serving him utterly. Their numbers were unknown, but it may not be supposed more than three or at most seven ever existed. Balrogs were present as early as the Years of the Trees, when Melkor and Ungoliant went to Valinor and destroyed the Two Trees. During that time, the Balrogs remained in the pits of Angband. After Melkor destroyed the Trees with Ungoliant, he came to the ruins of Angband to renew his rule in Middle-earth. A disagreement with Ungoliant led to her attacking him, and Melkor gave out a great cry that roused the Balrogs from their slumber. In a tempest of fire, the Balrogs drove Ungoliant away and prepared to pursue her. However, they were halted by Melkor and returned to Angband, which shortly thereafter was constructed anew. First Age When Noldor were victorious the battle Dagor-nuin-Giliath, Fëanor, still in a great rage, pressed on toward Angband. He came even within sight of the Thangorodrim, but was ambushed by a force of Balrogs. Soon he stood alone; but long he fought on with all balrogs, so how was mightiest the strength, valour, and endurance, greatest of all the Children of Iluvatar. But he was wrapped in fire and wounded with many wounds, and at the last Gothmog, Lord of the Balrogs, smote him to the ground, inflicting a mortal wound. The Balrogs also fought during the Nírnaeth Arnoediad, where Gothmog led the invasion. He threw aside Húrin and Turgon, turned upon Fingon and killed him with the help of another Balrog, securing the field for Melkor's forces. He also captured Húrin, after Húrin was buried under a mountain of slain foes. He bound the human warrior and delivered him to Angband, whereupon Melkor attempted unsuccessfully to pry the location of Gondolin from him. In FA 510, during the Fall of Gondolin, the Balrogs rode upon the backs of the fire-drakes to reach the hidden city of Gondolin. The Lord of the House of the Fountain, Ecthelion, managed to kill Gothmog at the cost of his own life. While attempting to escape the burning city, Glorfindel and his companions were blocked by another Balrog. To save Tuor, Idril and their young son Eärendil, Glorfindel fought the Balrog on a cliff and cast it down, but he was pulled down with the Balrog to their deaths. The last of the Balrogs fought in the War of Wrath and were destroyed, though some managed to escape and hide in the caverns of the earth. Third Age In T.A. 1980, a Balrog awoke in Moria when the Dwarves had mined too deep for Mithril. It drove the Dwarves out of their home and slew King Durin VI, and the Balrog was thereafter called "Durin's Bane". Some say he dwells there still. Speechbank (Unused) *No living being may enter these ancient halls. And no living being may leave them! *What is this? A worm out of the depths? How came you here? *No blade ever forged by Man or Elf or Dwarf can save you from the darkness of our Lord! *You cannot escape. You shall be consumed by the darkness. *You fool! You have made a grave mistake entering our halls. *Fool, there is no escape. You cannot run, and you cannot hide. *No light can overcome the darkness of Utumno! *Whatever form of life you are, scum, you shall not remain so for long! *Ha! The Valar must be fools to think that pitiful scum like you can stand against the Great Darkness. *What filthy spawn of the surface world are you? Bow down to the will of Melkor or you shall feel our wrath! *Fleshling, you shall be consumed! *What are you? How dare you enter here? You shall soon meet your demise. *Come here, filth! My Orcs shall be pleased. They have not had fresh meat in ten thousand years! *I am Ainur, born of the songs that sung the world into being! Your pitiful weapon cannot harm me! *Scum, you shall soon meet your demise. No living being can escape the darkness of Melkor the Corruptor. *I am your doom. I am your death! *What are you? Some filthy spawn of Orc? I will feed you to my chattels. *Soon you shall be corrupted as all light that ever entered here. And then, you shall serve me! *Death cannot save you, scum. Even your wretched spirit shall serve me! *Whence came you, filth? How did you enter here? It matters not. Soon you shall meet your doom. *No creature has left these pits in ten thousand years. And you shall not be the first! *You think your weak mortal flesh can challenge me? *Your tiny blade cannot pierce me, fool! *Pitiful fool. You shall meet your end soon. *What madness drove you here, outsider? Doesn't matter. You will meet your end here. *Your pitiful flesh will be consumed by the darkness. Not even your blackened bones will remain. *Fool! You have made a terrible mistake entering these dungeons. Category:Mobs Category:Evil Category:Hostile Category:Utumno Category:NPC Category:Maiar